


you needed me.

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gratsu - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, also fraxus, and gruvia becomes a thing, crack ships for days, gray and natsu kiss, i think, its just so gay, lisanna is like regina from mean girls, lucy and cana touch butts, theres so many more characters i just got lazy, this is a nalu fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dramatic fairy tail high school? probably mean girls in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you needed me.

"we have a new girl?" Natsu said with a raised eyebrow. with is scarf tucked into his shirt and his pants so obviously hiked up, the boy perched on a desktop. Gray chortled, the bastard, and flicked Natsu upside the head with a nod. "yes you idiot." he cooed, his shirt tugged off and laying somewhere about the classroom. Mr. Makarov sighed as he hit the bored one good time, gaining the quarreling boys' attention. "attention! Dragneel. Fullbuster. quiet down, quiet down." he scolded. "we are halfway through your first of four years at Fairy Tail High. now today we do have a new student!" the teacher announced, beckoning the door open with a soft, dismissive wave of his hand. the door opened and a soft girl stood, one foot behind another in a crossed position. her fingers were fiddling with the hem of her blue, uniformed skirt. her shirt was a light beige color, with a blue collar, matching her thigh-high skirt. her bangs were sectioned off from the rest of her platinum blonde hair, pulled up with a blue bow wrapped around it tightly. her eyes sparkled brown and her bag slung over her shoulder gracefully. she waved her hand, her cheeks tented pink with shyness. "Lucy Heartfilia." Mr. Makarov introduced, leading her to her seat with yet another wave of his hand. she nodded her greetings and sat quietly, waving at the blue headed girl who wore the same attire, except with her hair all down and a bandanna wrapped around her hair as a headband. the blue haired girl's name was Levy, she soon found out. Levy smiled with a big grin and waved back. she then waved at the black and pink haired boys. they both had on white pants with a blue, collared shirt, except one had a plaid white scarf amd the other wore a silver necklace. she learned, from Levy, that their names were Natsu, the pink haired boy, and Gray, the black haired one. she waved at Natsu and sent a smile only to receive a blank stare in return. she let her hand fall back to her desk with an embarrassed huff. she then offered Gray a wave and he gave a soft one bak before grimacing and shuffling off to his chair, shirtless. there was a red headed girl who had a desk separate from the rest of the class, with the same attire as Lucy and Levy, except her hair was long, down to her bum and it was silky and waved in her face. she had hard eyes, and simply nodded towards Lucy before returning to her conversation with a blue haired boy. he had a strange tattoo on his face, only on his left eye and down his cheek, but it was no scar. a birthmark, she decided. he also had hard eyes, and didn't acknowledge Lucy at all. she found out their names were Erza and Jellal. a girl with long brown hair, down to her bu, as well, walked in a bit late. she had a water bottle in her hand and she dropped her bag in front of Lucy's desk. she gave a smirk and offered her hand, "Cana," she introduced. Lucy smiled a relieved smile and shook the girl's hand, "Lucy," she returned and let Cana resign at her seat. next was a boy with spiky, black hair and lots of piercings. he wore the same attire as all the guys except his was ripped and unbuttoned with the collar not tucked and he wore no belt. Lucy learned that this male was Levy's boyfriend; Gajeel. Lucy smiled at him and he surprisingly smiled back. the only two left were a blonde headed boy with a scare over his eye and a green headed boy with long hair and sharp eyes. they were boyfriends, Laxus and Freed. Laxus gave a soft smile towards Lucy, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Freed just sat there bored, paying no attention to Lucy or anyone for that matter, only responding when Laxus spoke to him. she smiled and laughed with her new friends and earning the rules of the high school and watching the others magic, along with showing her own off. she sighed happily as she walked home, this would be one interesting school year for Lucy Heartfilia and the Fairy Tail high school.

end of chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all confusing /;


End file.
